The present invention relates to a high pressure fluid pump system, and more particularly to a fluid pump system with a hinged manifold which provides for replacement of high wear components as a cartridge without complete pump system disassembly.
Systems that perform water jetting operations such as surface preparation, cutting cleaning, coating removal and other operations are known. The systems typically use a fluid cylinder having reciprocating plungers to force the fluid out of an applicator at extremely high pressure. As the plungers reciprocate within the fluid cylinder, the fluid cylinder and components thereof cycle between atmospheric and maximum system pressure.
Due in part to the cyclical operation between high and low pressure, the system components undergo extreme stresses. The life span of some high wear components may be reduced in relation to the other system components. Typically, the high wear components are located deep within a fluid cylinder assembly which is bolted together with bolts which pass through the entire assembly. To access the high wear components, the fluid cylinder, manifold, and other components must be disassembled. This often requires the removal of a multiple of bolts, nuts and housing components to disassemble the pump and access the worn components. Although providing a strong and robust system, such a disassembly process may be relatively time consuming and difficult in a field environment.
Conventional pump systems provide a predetermined flow rate and displacement as a pump system is specifically designed to provide a predetermined pump displacement and pressure. Moreover, pump system frame assemblies are typically design limited with regard to the predetermined flow rate and displacements. Although effective, multiple pump systems may be required in which each is utilized to perform a particular task. This may be somewhat inefficient in terms of transport cost, duplicate system expense, and maintenance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pump system which allows convenient access to high wear internal components and which provides field replaceable components which readily converts the pump to achieve a variable pump displacement and pressure.